To Serve and Protect
by Aya Yuugi
Summary: AU. IK. Kagome becomes a witness to a murder and now, she's been assigned to a cop for protection. His name... Inuyasha Tetsusaiga.
1. Change of Style

Disclaimer: Whoo. This is one of the coolest plots I ever came up with. Hopefully, it's good. Inuyasha does NOT belong to me.

****

Chapter One: Change of Style

****

Kagome walked from Ayumi's house, idly chewing her gum, thoroughly enjoying the night breeze. It was a nice night after all, it'd been nice all day, rather warm and then gradually becoming a little cooler, but not too cold. She had her homework done and she was relaxed. Her head shot up as she heard a faint yell.

"P-Please! For the love of God! Don't pull that trigger! I'll get the money! Just don't!"

Kagome gasped and ducked behind a dumpster, "Oh my God." she whispered.

From where she crouched she could see a man with long black, wavy hair walking with a gun in hand pointing at a demon, looking very much like a wolf, who was sitting on the ground. Then the taller man spoke up, "I gave you what you needed and you decide to lie to me? How much of a fool do you take me for?" the man's eyes glowed an unnatural red.

"You're n-not a fool at all, Master Naraku!" the demon cowered.

"There are no negotiations." he said and pulled the trigger. There was a loud shot and the man's blood spilled onto the building behind him, "Good-bye, Royukan."

Kagome screamed and immediately shut her mouth, "Oh no..."

"Who goes there? Who?!" the man began quickly walking towards the dumpster.

Kagome jumped up and made a run for it, "He's going to kill me!" she cried to herself. 

In an instant her foot was caught and she fell face forward, taking the full brunt of the fall. Her eyes skimmed up to the woman smiling up at her, "I'm here to make sure this goes through without any intrusions."

The woman was dressed in tight leather pants and a jacket. Her eyes were red and her pointed ears signified to Kagome she was a demon. Her hair was jet black, pulled into a ponytail.

"I didn't mean to-I'm leaving!" Kagome stood.

"No, miss. You wont be." a male voice said behind her.

She turned sharply as she felt her body get brutally get thrown against the wall of a building nearby, "Let me go!" she yelled.

"I can't do that, not anymore." he smiled reaching his right hand against her throat.

She let one of her eyes open, "You know... people as cold as you... always get what they deserve... no matter when it is... and it's never pretty..."

With his free hand he pistol-whipped her in the other side of the face, "Quiet..." he said pressing the barrel to her forehead. 

She figured he was distracted at this point so she took what courage she had left and gave him a nice swift kick to his happy place, "Scum!" she yelled.

"Ow! You little wench!" he cried and fell to his knees, holding his pelvic area securely.

She took this opening and grabbed his gun, holding it to the young woman, "You'd better be leaving before I shoot you!" she ground out.

The woman glared unable to call her bluff, and so she took off.

She threw the gun in a random direction and took off running. She heard a few gunshots recherché off the building behind her, but as her adrenaline rushed through her, her legs picked up speed and she managed to make it to the police station. She burst through the doors, shaking violently, tears streaking her pale cheeks, "Please! Help me!" she sobbed falling to her knees in the lobby.

"What's the matter, girl?" an officer came out from behind the counter.

"I just saw someone murder a guy!" she cried, "He ch-chased me! I made it here, I'm safe here aren't I? He can't h-hurt me here can he?" she bawled.

The man put his hands on her shoulders, "You're okay here. You're safe" he said, "Where did you see this take place?"

"A f-few blocks away..." she pointed, "An alley..."

That was what happened that night. Kagome looked back at her reflection from the bridge. Was this bruised and battered girl really her? Before yesterday she'd been a normal woman. Then again, before yesterday she'd never witnessed a murder nor had she almost been the victim of one, so, in reality everything had already changed. She glanced back at her watch, "The guy was supposed to be here a while ago..." suddenly she felt cold metal pressed against the back of her head.

"You should be more wary of what's going on around you, Miss Higurashi." said a low voice.

"Give it up already, I know you're not one of those guys. You'd be dead already, there _are _snipers on the roof you know. So you're the agent they handed me over to, hmm? My security?" she turned around, "Demon?"

"Half-demon." he corrected her, "You're lucky there _are _snipers on the roof, you'd have been a goner otherwise." he pulled his gun away. Now being able to see the full damage she'd been inflicted he approached her and cupped her face between his clawed fingers, "Damn, they got you good, hmm?"

She snorted, "Well, getting pistol-whipped isn't an everyday occurrence you know..."

"Ouch..." he winced.

"You know, you scared the wits out of me." she said coolly.

He gave the agents on the roof a thumbs up and looked back at her, "Glad to hear I didn't do much damage. Now listen, Miss Higurashi, you're under my surveillance 24 hours a day and 7 days a week until this whole thing blows over. Stay with me at all times and don't ever leave my side, is that clear?"

"Yes, but call me Kagome. I hate formalities." she said.

"Inuyasha Tetsusaiga, but Inuyasha will do." he smirked.

She noted that he was pretty cute. His flowing white hair, the cute doggy ears atop his head, the was he could have passed as a J-rocker with his black sleeveless t-shirt and snug leather pants, "So, where are we going? What's the plan?"

"The plan is, you're posing as my wife. We're newly weds in this apartment." he showed her a written address.

"Newly weds?" she blushed.

"Yep, let's go, girl." he nudged her a bit.

"Kagome."

"What?"

"My name is Kagome..." she turned to face him.

"Okay, whatever, let's get going."

"Not until you call me by my name." 

"Fine, _Kagome_,let's go." he snorted.

She nodded and walked alongside him, "So, what are we doing first?"

"I was thinking we should get you some contacts." he said pointing to her eyes.

"For what"

"To change your eye color." he reasoned.

"But I don't want them." she explained.

"You two do _not_ look like a happy couple." said a woman with long dark brown hair and glasses, sporting black pants and a black shirt with the word, '_Taijiya_' written in hot pink across the stomach.

"Out of my business. We just started out." he growled.

"Well, look like it." 

"Who are you?" Kagome blinked. _His girlfriend or what?_

"My name is Sango Hiraikotsu." she smiled charmingly.

"You look about as old me." Kagome observed.

"I am. I just got into the force really early." Sango said, "You're...eighteen?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah."

"Yeah, I figured. Well, I have to be going. Inuyasha has my cell number if you need anything. Here, Inuyasha, this'll be your weekly payment for food and clothing. The boss has the rent covered." she handed him some credit cards, "And Kagome, here are some new ID cards. Social Security, Driver's License, Birth Certificate and whatnot." Sango handed a bag to Kagome.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled.

She nodded, "See you later." she smiled, "And Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

"Don't be a jerk." she smiled and walked away.

"Let's be on our way, _honey_." he pushed her along.

She nodded and walked with him as they came up to an old Chevy Nova, "Is this your car?" she marveled.

"Yeah..." he stared for a minute, "Why...?"

"No reason, I just really like those American muscle cars." she smoothed her hand over the red surface.

"If you say so..." he half grinned, popping the trunk.

"Uhm, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he turned to her as he started the engine.

"Can we go out to eat? I haven't eaten since well...since I saw that guy get killed."

"That was four days ago!" he snapped, merely out of shock and a bit of concern. Who wouldn't be concerned if _anyone_ hadn't eaten in that amount of time? "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"So where's the new apartment, _darling_?" she threw her things in the back and made sure to stress the last word. She had a feeling he didn't like her already. That was okay, it usually took people ages to hate her, he was off to a good start, she figured.

"You'll see. First off let's get something in you before you wither away." he grinned.

"Okay." she smiled

First they could eat, _then _they could go to the new apartment. It only seemed right. The poor girl hadn't eaten in four days after all. Inuyasha could see this case might take longer than he thought.

"Sorry about this... I thought I had enough cash to-"

"Don't remind me." he sighed, "You're just like all women... money suckers..."

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll pay you back when we get to the damned apartment!" she hissed.

Inuyasha stood a little and put his hand up, "Okay, okay, just shut up. People are staring."

"Does it look like I care right now?" she snapped.

"I _do_!" he growled, his ears twitching.

She couldn't contain herself as she burst into laughter at witnessing this freakishly adorable but hilarious reflex he seemed to have. The look on his face was even more pricless: embarrassment and fear, "That... was... so.." she said between fits of laughter, "...so cute!" she exclaimed.

"Quit!" he said snippily and grabbed the bowler type hat he'd brought along.

"No don't!" she pouted, still chuckling, "They're so cute!"

"Like I give a damn if they're _cute_! Just shut the hell up!" he snarled, crossing his arms across his chest tightly.

She sighed and calmed down a bit, "You're an ass."

"You're a bitch."

"Go to hell." she said slamming her hand down on the table and shoving her chair violently into the table as she left.

"Kagome, get your ass back here!"

"Screw off!" she bellowed, shutting the restaurant doors.

"Jeez, pal, you really pissed of your girl." another customer said.

"Shut the hell up!" he snapped and walked up to the front to pay the bill.

Kagome huffed and puffed as she walked down through the polluted city. He was so aggravating, already he managed to get under her skin, why was her patience so thin with him? It was his attitude, his entire personality. He _was_ the embodiment of frustration. How could one person annoy her so much?! She was having a long game of chess in her mind just figuring it out. A good player thinks five steps ahead, right? Then why was she only two? He was impossible. She stopped in mid walk as her eyes caught a figure in the display glass that was all too familiar, annoyingly enough he'd had the nerve to _follow _her. She growled and entered the store. Luckily enough, it was a book store. Now she knew he was too stupid to read. He wouldn't come in and humiliate himself like that.

She browsed the shelves until she caught sight of a title she so desperately had been looking for a few months back. Her breath stuck in her throat as she pulled it off the shelf and sat down on the floor, flipping the pages. It looked really good. It was a hard book for her to find and now it was finally in her hands. Her eyes glimmered as she read the title, "Merrick. Oh...I worship you Anne Rice..." she said cradling the book.

"I don't blame you. The Vampire Lestat was a good one. So were the prequels and the sequels." a voice above her said.

She snorted, "Why did you follow me in here? To make me angry again?"  


"No... I think we should call a truce." 

She glared up at him and stood, "Do you mean that?"

"Well, duh." he said, extending his hand.

She shook it firmly, "Okay, truce... for right now anyways."

He nodded as he watched her put the book back and start for the door. He looked back at the shelf and pulled an item from the rack. What kindness he had had possessed him to this, or so was his thought, "I'd like to purchase this." he said and waited for the cashier to ring the item up. It was okay to do good once in a while. 

AN: Hey. So, what'd you think? Tell me if you like it.


	2. A Surprise Around Every Corner!

Disclaimer: New, new, new! I'm liking this new idea. But JUST so you know, I do own Inuyasha... *dodges a bullet* Okay maybe I don't but I hope to someday. Ha. 

Inuyasha: Dream on freak girl.

Re-chan: Shut up. I'll kill you, Inuyasha. I could always just tell Kagome about the poems you wrote. *runs holding up a notebook*

Inuyasha: WHAT?! HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY JOURNAL?! F---ing wench! Come back! *takes chase*

Re-chan: *laughs as Inuyasha face-plants* Onto the fanfiction...

**Chapter Two: A Surprise Around Every Corner!**

Kagome carried a few boxes up the stairs and into the apartment, taking in the door number, "Apartment # 13? Talk about freaky Fridays." she mused.

"Freaky or not, this is where you're going to be living until this Naraku deal clears up." he shrugged.

"Will I...be able to phone my family?" she shyly let the words escape.

He shook his head, "Not until we catch him, Kagome. He's been a major problem for years." he flipped through his copy of the police file, "Drug dealing, murder, rape, pedophilic acts, molestation, harassment, substance abuse, bank fraud, grand theft auto, stolen imports... And it goes on like that. All the way to small misdemeanors like shoplifting. He's pretty dirty. We've been onto him for years." he looked up at her.

"My God..." she gasped. "We? Years? How old _are _you, Inuyasha?"

"Twenty." he said, plugging in the coffee pot.

__

Twenty? He looks younger than that! she thought, "So how is it proven we're married?"

"Here." he opened up an envelope, "They look authentic."

"A marriage license?" she gulped, "Kagome...Hikage? That's my name?"

"It is now! You're lucky the guys don't know your real name."

"Then why change it?"

"A safety precaution." he shrugged.

"Oh..." she blinked, 'Well, I guess I'll get the rest of my boxes, do you have anything down there?"

"Nah, I got everything." he gave her a thumbs up.

She nodded, "Okay, I'll be back in a few."

"Yep."

She started down the stairs and out the door to the car. There were only a few boxes left so she gathered them in her arms and began up the stairs. A sweltering pain shifted through her right leg and she heard a recherché, "Oh no!" she collapsed against the building, "What...was that?!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha speedily made his way down to her, "Shit! I heard the shots, they shot you?!" he yelled and picked her up, "Son of a bitch!" he dashed up the stairs and into the apartment.

Kagome watched as blood oozed from her leg, "It's still stuck in there, Inuyasha!" she hissed. She shrieked as he ripped off one of her pant legs, "Inuyasha!"

"Turn your ass over!" he yelled to her, "I got the first aid kit."

She did as told, "I'm sorry for being stupid." she said against the sheets.

"This is going to hurt, okay?" he said.

"What?"

Before she could react he climbed on top of her and held her leg down with his hand, jabbing something painfully into her leg, "I...I got it!" she felt him pull it out.

"Ouch! Get off, you oaf!" she squinted.

He sat up and climbed off the bed, "Turn around here."

She once again, changed her position for him, "Thank you." she smiled.

He shrugged and sat on the bed, "No problem. Now give me your leg." he pulled it onto his lap and dabbed her leg down with anesthetics then, tightly bound it with a long bandage, "There, it won't bleed as bad and I stopped it from getting infected."

She blushed, "You..."

"Oi!" he hastily turned about, "I didn't mean to rip it off like that. If you need, borrow a pair of my jogging pants."

She pulled her pants off, "I've got some." she dug into her boxes and pulled out a black skirt, slipping it on.

"Okay. Sorry. I didn't mean to ruin them."

"They were old anyways." she slipped off the bed, "Okay I'm decent."

He turned around, "You shouldn't let that show, ain't you got a pair of pants or something?"

She blinked, "I think." she turned and pulled out a pair of black pants, "Turn around again." she waved.

He began to turn and the phone rang. He ran to it and picked up, "Hello?"

"Inuyasha," the voice on the other side said, "You've been discovered. Naraku sent some lackeys to take Kagome out. I must say I'm quite angry with you. You neglected your duties as an officer."

"I...apologize, Chief Kaede." he sighed, "It won't happen again."

"No it won't, because I'm taking you off the case."  


"No, don't take me off the case! I can do this! I-" the phone was taken from him.

"Hello?" Kagome said.

"Young Kagome, I presume?" she asked.

"Yes, please, if you're thinking of taking Inuyasha off the case, don't. He... I'd be bleeding to death if not for him. I'm begging you not to."

A sigh was heard through the receiver, "Very well, I shall grant him another chance."

"Thank you...uh...I'm sorry for interrupting." she said.

"All is well, child. Allow me to speak to the mongrel." she said.

"Here..." Kagome smiled at him and handed him the phone.

"What did you do?!" he growled at her and picked up the phone, "H-Hello?"

"Very well, Inuyasha. You'll stay on the case. I'm glad to hear you pulled through for her. By the way, we're giving you a new address. Meet Miroku around back. He shall take you to your new address." she said.

"Thanks, Chief." he said and hung up the phone.

"So, what happened?" she asked.

"I think you just saved my ass." he said, "We gotta go." he stuffed her clothes in with his and handed her a large box, "Hold this."

"Why?"

"Cause I have to hold you." he said as he picked her up.

"Eek! Okay." she squeaked as he ran down the stairs at speeds faster than the human eye.

"Where..." his eyes shifted.

Suddenly a black Nissan pulled up and the door flew opened, "Get in!"

"Thanks, Miroku!" he slid in the back seat and slammed the door, "Did anyone take out the shooter?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, some hired snipers." Miroku said.

"Okay. So where's this new apartment?"

"On the other side of the damned city." he laughed.

"Aw, what the fuck..." Inuyasha growled.

"Who's the lovely young woman sitting on your lap?"

"Kagome Higurashi." he said.

He smiled into the rearview mirror, "Miroku Kazaana. Would you consider bearing my-ow! Cripes, Inuyasha!" he rubbed his head.

"Don't finish that sentence." he growled.

"Yes, yes. Nice meeting you, Kagome-sama." he smiled.

She smiled, "Likewise." 

"Drive." Inuyasha said.

"Right..." he sighed, "Sango and I are assigned to apartment next to you. Down the hall actually. Call us if you have any problems." he said.

"What?! Now I got watchdogs?!" he growled.

"Just until things we're positive it's okay." he grinned, "Speaking of which, we're here." he said.

"You guys have everything set up?" Inuyasha blinked.

"Yes. Here are the _new_ certificates of marriage, the _new_ ID cards and everything." he said, "Your boxes are inside. Just unpack and we'll be ready."

"Alright. You ready, Kagome?" he looked down at her.

She nodded, "I guess." she breathed.

"Okay, let's go." he said carrying her to the front desk, "Hello?" he said hitting the bell.

"You must be the newly weds!" a short statured old man came to the front desk, "I'm Myouga, the landlord. Name please?"

"Inuyasha and Kagome Taijiya." he said.

He typed a few things in the computer that sat in front of him, "ID?"

Inuyasha showed him his driver's license, "Yeah."

"Okay. Everything's been set up for you and your lovely wife, Mr. Taijiya. You two have a good one." he set a room key in Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha nodded to him, "And to you."

Kagome looked at him as they climbed the stairway, "Thank you, Inuyasha. I'd probably be dead if it weren't for you..."

"Keh, it's my job, woman. Don't thank me." he snorted, "Ohh... we got put on the rich man's floor. 48F." he smiled, "We're going to take the elevator." 

"Okay..." Kagome blinked a few times noticing a square bulge in his jacket, "What's this...?" she said digging in his pocket.

"Don't touch that!" he growled, "I'll show you when we get upstairs."

"Okay, jeez." she huffed.

Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently as he pressed the button again, "Come on, fourth floor already." he jumped when the lift finally started moving up.

Kagome sighed as she waited, "So, you read Anne Rice?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah, she's the coolest American author there is. She's got an interesting way of writing to. She puts her books in different perspectives. She makes you think, too." he grinned happily when he heard a ding.

"Favorite book so far?"

"That's... probably Interview With the Vampire." he said walking down the hall with her in arm, making it look almost casual, "Uh can you..."

"Unlock the door? Here." she held out her hand.

He put the key in her small hand, "Thanks."

"Mhm." she said turning the lock and twisting the knob opened.

"Hey..." 

"Wow!" she beamed, "This place is huge!"

The apartment was pretty big for just being an apartment. It looked more like a house. But only with on floor. There was one bedroom, a bathroom, a large kitchen and living space and behind two French doors was a large balcony with a hot tub to the side. The apartment was furnished with nice white walls and long green curtains. In the living space was a nice large television set and a couch in front of it. The bed room looked about the size of the kitchen with a queen sized bed and a large window with a set of blinds for privacy. 

"They went all out didn't they." he said blankly.

"I guess..."

He set her down, "Well, I'll unpack. Just have a seat."

"I can help you." she said softly.

"No, just sit. Occupy yourself with this." he threw her a book.

She gasped, "Merrick? Oh, thank you!" she hugged him from behind.

"Aw, cripes! It's just a stupid book, now sit down. Let your leg heal." he sighed as he peeled her hands off of him and went straight to unpacking.

She smiled as he turned away and had a seat. He was a nice guy beneath it all, it just took some digging and you could see it. Before she knew it, she'd fallen asleep on the sofa, with Inuyasha there, watching her.

AN: Muwahaha. Yet another chapter complete. Read on. And review. For the love of Sesshoumaru, review.


	3. The First Few Months Are the Hardest

Disclaimer: For those of you wondering, Inuyasha is a bit OOC. That's only cause it's first impression. He get's nastier this chapter. Not that that's a _good_ thing. *rolls her eyes.*

Inuyasha: I resent that.

D: So what? No one cares what you resent. You're just a big meany with cute ears. Onto the story....

****

Chapter Three: The First Few Months Are the Hardest

"Inuyasha, roll over!" Kagome growled to the half-demon, seemingly laying on top of her, "You're heavy!" _How did he manage to roll over on top of me?!_

He snored a little louder and mumbled, "Mmmmm......ramen...."

"Please, Inuyasha! I'm having trouble breathing!"

Much to her surprise he grinned and opened an eye, "That's better." he said and rolled off of her, facing away.

"Oh, you're such a mutt!" she said as she hit him with a pillow.

"Oh Man, that was funny!" Inuyasha snarled, "Nice pun!"

She shrugged, "Well maybe if you hadn't tried to suffocate me...."

"Shut the hell up!" he yelled.

She sat up and leaned towards his sensitive ears, "Why don't you?! I swear that everyday for the last three months you've been living to torture me!"

"Hey, _baby_, it's the only _way_ to live!" 

"Ugh!" she threw the blankets over her head and buried her face in the pillows. They woke up like this everyday for the past three months. She was reluctant at first to even let him _sleep _in the bed. Then she just felt bad and made an agreement with him to stay on his side. She wasn't particularly fond of his attitude towards her. His definition of nice was leaving the bathroom a smelly mess for her to clean. He was unorganized, rude and unbearable. He was, for the most part, an ass.

Inuyasha waited until he heard her sniffling a bit, "Oh jeez..." he said in a whisper. She was _such_ a baby sometimes. He was only screwing around... to piss her off. He wasn't a saint and he wasn't about to turn into one just because she crawled into his life. She was whiny, way too organized and annoyingly kind. She was one of those people that cared about everything, but at the same time she accepted the way things were. It was refreshing but irritating to the point where he wanted to shave his head with his claws. He snorted and fell back into sleep with the refreshing, annoyingly kind girl next to him. 

When Kagome woke up to look at the clock she came face to face with a sleeping Inuyasha. Not just this, his arms were around her waist, "Inuyasha!" she yelped, "Let go!"

"Mmmmmmm."

"Inuyasha!" she bellowed.

"Wha-AH! What are you doing?!" he sprung to the other side of the bed.

"M-Me?! Don't you _dare_ blame me! You're the one!" she pointed.

"Yeah right! You're the one who was pressing flesh with me!" 

"I _woke up_ like that!"

"Shut up!" he yelled, jumping out of the bed. 

Kagome blushed at seeing him walk away in nothing but a pair of red boxers and a white t-shirt, "God, you're such a jerk!"

"Well you're a wench!"

"Jeepers crimoney, just go to hell!" she screamed and stomped to the bathroom, slamming the door painfully loud, "I can't do this..." she sighed and fell against the door, "I hate... this..." she sobbed, sliding to the floor.

Outside the bathroom Inuyasha curled his fists. He'd felt bad about making her cry but... _No, I am not going to apologize... _he scolded himself mentally. But something had to be done, they couldn't keep on fighting like this. It could take forever to find Naraku and he didn't want to have to put up with it that long. It was just impossible. He needed to talk to her.

He sighed and knocked on the bathroom door, "Kagome, you decent?" 

No answer.

"Kagome, if you don't answer, I'm coming in." he forewarned.

Again, no answer.

"Fine." he said as he slid his claw down the crack of the door and heard a familiar 'click', "I'm coming in." he said dryly and opened the door. No one. No one was in there. Not just that, the window was opened. Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_! "Stupid bitch!" he yelled. He quickly ran in and threw on some jeans and a red t-shirt and sped out the door. 

Kagome wandered down a few blocks, lucky for her she'd left some clothes in the bathroom from the night before. The funny part was, Inuyasha had left his wallet on the sink. So, she grabbed a twenty. She needed some time to herself anyways, she'd already stopped by the video store, coffee shop, the arcade for some Dance Dance Revolution, and browsed the flower shop. Now she was reading in the library. Eventually a few hours turned into a few more hours and she still wasn't bored. The more time the merrier. That was until she spotted a black Honda Civic sitting on the curb outside. This wouldn't have disturbed her had she not spotted that same car at the arcade, the flower and now, the library. Then a thought came to mind, the car _hadn't_ been at the video store or the coffee shop, but it wasn't at the arcade until after she left. So it was all right and they didn't see where she came from. She'd been so aware of it's movements because of her frequent paranoia, every time she'd gone out with Inuyasha she'd been worried she'd be found out by the Yakuza or whoever had been trying to kill her. _I will not leave this place until that car does..._ she thought anxiously.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you all right? You look as if you're ill." said a librarian who'd been stocking the shelves nearby.

She looked up quickly, "Oh yes, yes, I'm fine thanks." she smiled.

"All right, miss." she smiled.

Kagome turned back to the window to see the car doors opening. Two men in black suits stepped out and began turn to the library, "Oh shit!" she said and bounded towards the restrooms. She quickly climbed up on the commode and stood there, waiting, "This is it..." she said to herself. The door opened and she could hear footsteps coming toward her. In a spur of the moment idea she waited until they got directly in front of her and kicked the door open with as much force as she could muster. She'd managed to hit one of them in the face and knock the other into the stall next to her. She leaped out and ran for dear life to the door, that was... until she was tripped. She looked up, the man she'd hit with the door was still kneeled over, bleeding profusely. It was the man she'd knock into the stall. Her mind ran faster and faster, what could she do?! She just did what she could, she brought her foot up and kicked the man straight in the groin.

"Son of a fucking bitch!!!! You little bitch!!!" he hollered, cupped his hands over his crotch.

She quickly made a move to get up and sprint out of the library as fast as possible. Her legs were moving faster than they ever had before, but she slowed as she swung into an alley and crouched behind a pyramid of boxes. She didn't know exactly what she'd do at this point, but she was sure that she wasn't going to move for a while.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had been searching high and low for her. He hadn't known where to go at first and then a memory of the bookstore came into mind. She took his wallet, but he figured, she wasn't going buy a book with the twenty she took. So, his next option was the library. She may have been there, but her scent was everywhere. It was hard to track with all the different smells and hers not being the more overpowering one. Once he'd gotten there, he could smell her, but it was as if she'd just left. So he followed her scent to an alley behind an old hangout of his. She was there, she was so close he could smell her. And was she _ever_ going to get a bitching.

AN: I know this chapter was short, but it's the best I can do. I'll have chapter four up tonight.


	4. When the Walls Come Closing In

Disclaimer: Muwahaha! Chapta four is uppppppp! Hope you like this chapter. Really sorry for the delay folks, I've been kind of sick and not feeling well or this would have been up sooner. Well, here it is. Oh wait, by the way, Shippo is much older in this.

****

Chapter Four: As the Walls Come Closing In

The men from the library had come out, finally. They were looking from one end of the street to the other, unable to determine which way she went.

"Oh please, please don't see me!" she whispered fiercely to herself.

Suddenly a strong hand clasped around her mouth and another snaked around her waist, trapping her arms against her, "Boy, oh boy are you a lucky one!" said a husky voice, "You'd better count your fucking blessings I found you before they did." the voice whispered and then the hand slowly slipped from her mouth.

"Ah! Let me go you asshole!" she cried struggling.

"Kagome, it's me, you moron!" he snorted.

"I-Inuyasha?!" she cupped his face, "Oh thank goodness!" she said throwing her arms around him tightly, "I was scared..." she whispered.

He didn't really know what else to do but hug her back, "You..."

"I'm sorry I lost my temper! I'm sorry I left! I'm so sorry I was being so-"

"Kagome!!" he shook her violently.

"I'm...sorry... I didn't listen." she sobbed, looking down.

"It's... okay. It's all right Kagome." he said and picked her up, "I'm going to take you home, okay?" He wouldn't have been so kind had the girl not been scared out of her wits. She was crumbling before his very eyes. Every since he'd met her, even after he'd met her when he'd asked her about everything that had happened, she didn't wince, not once. And for the first time in three months, he felt really bad. Sure, he'd felt bad before, but not like this. His shirt was beginning to soak with her tears. He just took the quickest way home.

Kagome sat there on the bathroom sink, not thinking, not moving, not...being really, with solemn look plastered on her tear stricken face. She was upset, not just scared, not just sad or even remotely mad. She was _upset_. The first time she'd been beaten she was scared and shaken. But she didn't really cry. Not like this, she hadn't even realized she was crying. It was just happening. She wished so much she could be home with Souta and her mom and grandpa. So she could pet Buyo. So she could sleep in her own bed. Besides what she wanted, she needed to face the reality that everything had already changed. It didn't matter anymore. At this point she didn't know if anything did.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice rang in her ears.

"Hmm?" she looked up.

"God, I couldn't see it in the dark, you have a nice cut along your cheek line..."

"Oh..."

"Do you even care?" he said gently rubbing beside it.

"No."

"Kagome... look at me..." he said.

She looked up, glumly, "What?"

"You're kind of scaring me. You're usually smiling and stuff..."

"Well, get used to it, I don't care anymore. Save yourself the work of protecting me and let me go back to where I was before this. I don't care if I live or die." she whispered, pushing herself off of the sink and past him.

He blinked, what was she talking about, now she was giving up?! Why was she acting like this? She needed to cheer up! It was making him uncomfortable. When he got in the kitchen Kagome was just hanging up the phone. Apparently it rang in the middle of their fight. He went to her into the kitchen where she was pulling the milk out of the fridge, "What's this horseshit?" he snorted.

"What? Just leave me alone. I'm sick of bickering with you." she said, sounding even more upset, pouring the milk into a glass.

He cornered her against the counter, "Stop talking like you're giving up! Naraku won't ge-" 

"I don't care!!! What do you want me to do?! Just roll over and be like, 'Oh well that never happened!'? Because, I can't! I can't Inuyasha!" she said, smashing the glass against the counter with her hand. Blood began seeping into the milk puddle and dripping onto the floor with the glass that was scattered about.

"K-Kagome..."

"I'm... s-sorry..." she squealed and cupped her hands to her face, sobbing uncontrollably.

"W-What..."

"I'm alone... Their dead... Oh God, Inuyasha, their dead... Where am I going to... Oh... my..." she slid down the cupboard doors and curled herself into a ball.

"What?! Who?!"

"Someone... burnt down... the..." she choked, feeling as though she couldn't breathe.

Inuyasha panicked as he saw her grab a hold of her throat in a desperate attempt to breathe. His fear rose when her eyes rolled back into her head, "Kagome! Mother _fucker_!!!" He quickly stuck his finger in her mouth to keep her from swallowing her tongue, "Don't die on me, okay?!" he said reaching his other hand up and grabbing the phone. He quickly dialed the three digit number, "H-Hello? I need an ambulance here, now!" he yelled, "Uhm, uhm.... 473 Sakura Apartments! Apartment # 48F! Hurry please, my fr-wife's having a seizure!"

"Will she be okay?" 

"Yes, Mr. Taijiya. She had a mild seizure... Do you know what could have caused this?"

"She lost her family recently and we've been having some personal problems."

"Okay..." the nurse checked off her clipboard, "Thank you."

"Mhm..." he sighed as he ran a hand through his bangs.

"Inuyasha!" a feminine voiced called.

He turned, "Sango, Miroku?"

Miroku nodded, "Is she okay?"

"Fine, she had a seizure... She must have had a nervous breakdown..." he sighed.

"I'm sorry..." Sango said.

"Nothing... can... ever be right for her again..." he sighed.

"We heard..." Sango lowered her head, "Poor Kagome." 

Miroku put a kind hand on her shoulder, "We'll just have to be there for her."

"I don't know what else to do..." Inuyasha put his head in his hands, "I've... I've been an ass to her these past months... I haven't really helped out at all. I should have... I should have... God, I don't know..." he sighed.

"You couldn't have known, Inuyasha."

"Well I should have suspected! She's been really sad ever since she moved out of her house and stuff. I mean, she smiles still, but tonight she was... She had a nervous breakdown, how do I fix something like that?" he huffed.

"You can't, Kagome needs time to heal." Sango said, "But... you could have been a little nice to her. If I were you, I'd just apologize." 

He nodded, "I guess I could do that..."

"Mr. Taijiya?" 

He turned see a red headed boy with bright green eyes, "Who are _you_?" Inuyasha blinked.

The young man blinked, "I'm the doctor... But call me Shippo."

"You _can't_ be! You're younger than me!"

"I'm 18!"

"How early did you graduate?!"

"When I was 16!"

"Nuh uh!!"

"Yes, I did! Now do you want the news or not?!"

"Fine, fine."

"Kagome's in good condition but she had a mild seizure. She can go home here in about an hour. Until then, go ahead and visit her." he said.

"Thanks kid." he said patting his head and walking on by.

Shippo growled, "S_hippo_!"

AN: Welll....that's ittttttt. Buh bye.


	5. Getting Back Up

Disclaimer: La dee dee dum....... Well here's chapter five. Exciting huh? Sorry, if I'm not updating that fast, I'm trying, but I've been so busy lately. Plus I've had a major writer's block sometimes. I'll just give you a sum up, you'll see new chapters everyday, unless I can't think, then it might be a couple of days til my next post and any longer than that, well then I'll tell you why. Anyways... here you go. By the way, if Inuyasha is OOC in this chapter it's only because he's being sympathetic with Kagome.

****

Chapter Five: Getting Back Up

Well, an hour turned into an entire night, and after the doctors said that she was just fine and she could leave soon, Inuyasha was on it. They'd said another hour would be all right and then he could take her home. But he wanted to go _see_ her first.

Kagome opened her eyes to a hazy voice calling her name, "Mmmm...." she slurred and turned over.

"Kagome...?"

"Hmm?"

"How are you feeling?" 

"I don't know..." she swallowed, feeling a bit uncomfortable due to the tubes jammed up her nostrils. Then there was a weight on her and a hand over hers.

"I'm... sorry..."

She turned over and looked up into a pair of yellow eyes, "What?" But she couldn't bring herself to say anything else. He looked _so_ sad. It made her insides squirm.

"I'm sorry I've been a jerk..." he whispered and pressed his forehead to hers.

She couldn't suppress a smile, "Inuyasha..."

"Shh. You should be sleeping."

"Can we go home and I can sleep there?"

"Doctor says you gotta stay. Just for a bit. He wants you to sleep."

"But I want to go home and sleep..."

"I wish..."

"Hmm?"

"I wish I could take back how I acted. I didn't know you were going to have to go through all this... Leaving your family... and then... them... dieing. I'm sorry. And if you need me, I'll... be here." he said very sincerely.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and pulled him down for a tight hug, "Thank you..." Her voice cracked a bit as she felt more tears welling up in her eyes. She'd felt they had finally come to a truce and it made her feel a lot better, "Inuyasha, I want to go home." 

He nodded, "Okay..."

Kagome stared out the window as they drove down the street, "We're almost there." she heard Inuyasha say.

"I know." 

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really." she whispered.

"Okay." he said as he pulled into the tenant parking spaces, "Let's get you into bed." he grinned.

He had a sort of boyish grin, she'd noted. It was cute and somehow, uplifting, so in fact that she was compelled to smile when he did. It was just natural if she smiled with him. 

"Kagome? What's wrong?" he asked, waving a hand in her face, "We're on F level."

"N-Nothing." she said softly.

"Come on." he said as he beckoned her down the hall.

She smiled at him and walked into the house after him. Home. She was so happy to be home. She just wanted to rest. Rest sounded good. She'd showered at the hospital, against her will, actually she'd been given a bath. But in the end, she was grateful. What she was even more grateful of... was her _own_ bed. Not those hard hospital beds. She snuggled into the covers after she'd fallen onto the bed. She was ready for sleep. She felt a weight push the bed down and she turned over to see Inuyasha, back facing her, taking his shoes off, "What are you doing?"

"Taking a nap."

"Tired?"

"I was up all night, wouldn't you be?" he said casually.

"Oh yeah..." she said in realization. It'd only felt like a few hours to her.

He wiggled into the covers and in a bold movement snatched Kagome around the waist and held her to him, "Goodnight."

"Inuyasha..."

"Uncomfortable?"

"Well honestly, no, but..."

"Don't ask me. You shouldn't have to." he said burying his face into her neck.

__

He's worried about me. That's it. I'm glad though... I thought he hated me. But he sounded really sincere at the hospital. I suppose it's all right. He's... all I have... she thought and fell into a deep sleep.

Kagome woke up to find she and Inuyasha had slept well into the afternoon. It was about four o'clock. She hadn't really cared either, she was still tired. It was probably the drugs from the hospital. She didn't care either way, she turned over to the sleeping boy and smiled, she was glad he was there for her. Now, she decided was a good time to take a nice relaxing shower...

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of running water, that's not what woke him, but he did hear it when he woke up. He decided to make something to eat since his stomach was growling away.

"Hey..." a small voice said from behind him as he made a sandwich.

He turned to see Kagome. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top and her hair swept gracefully in her face, still dripping with a bit of water, "H-Hey..."

"I just wanted to say, that I'm okay now. And if it bothers you that much, you don't have to keep your temper." she smiled.

He blinked, "It's not..."

"It's okay with me..."

"Kagome..." he laughed, "Just chill out, okay? Sit down, I'll make you something to eat."

Kagome blinked and looked around for the first time. The kitchen was a mess. There was butter and egg cartons laying about, empty bacon tubs, bread bags, pancake mix, "You can cook, Inuyasha?"

"Well, yeah, how do you think I ate when I came home late and you fell asleep on the couch."

"How could I have fallen asleep on the couch when I always wake up in my bed?"

"Uhh..." he blushed, "...just nevermind." 

"Okay..." she blushed. She figured it out quickly enough.

He kinda smiled at her, "Want an omelet, or some toast?"

"Sure thing." she smiled. Before she could get up to get a plate he'd set one down in front of her.

"I have to get some groceries, will you be okay alone?"

She blinked and swallowed her food, "Why don't I just go with you?"

"I'd rather not expose you just yet. It'd be safer here..." he said looking away.

"Okay... I'll be fine... Maybe I'll invite Sango over for a game of chess or something." she smiled.

"Okay..." he said and pulled his coat on, "I'll be back really soon, okay?"

She nodded, "Allri-" Kagome blushed. All at once Inuyasha had leaned over the table and kissed her. Full on the mouth.

"Uhm... bye." he said hurriedly and left.

Kagome stared for a minute. He kissed her... Wait... He _kissed_ her?!?! Now she was freaking out. She didn't know what to do. It was time to call Sango.

"He kissed you?! On the mouth?!" she blinked.

"Yes! I'm so confused..." she blushed.

"Kagome, he's falling for you. It's obvious."

"No, I'm sure he was just flustered." she sighed.

Sango smiled, she'd made good friend with Kagome when they met. They played chess, video games, mostly Dance Dance Revolution, went shopping, saw movies, talked about books they loved. Sango leaned more towards the Harry Potter books though. It was nice. They were best friends, "Kagome, just ask him." she smiled.

"Okay..." she nodded and moved her Rook to the back, trapping Sango's King with her Knight, "Checkmate..." she said.

"Damn." she snapped her fingers.

Inuyasha sighed as he unloaded the groceries and carried the bag inside. He really _had_ wished he brought Kagome along, at least she could have helped with some of the bags. Or maybe not. She was really small and not very strong. He opened the door to the apartment and set the things down on the table, "Hey, Kagome, I'm home..." 

"Uhm, hi." she blushed, wiping her hands from washing the dishes.

"Can you put these away? I gotta get a shower..." he said walking towards the bathroom.

"I-Inuyasha...?"

"Yeah..."

"Why did you..."

He turned quickly, "Because I... I don't know..." he said and walked into the bathroom.

__

He doesn't know? How could he not know. He did it! She blinked back a few tears and gathered up her inner strength. She would wait until he got out of the shower. She had a bone to pick with him.

AN: Muwahaha! That's chapter five, hope you liked it. The next chapter will be great.... I hope. Please feel free to check out any of my other stories... Well, except the 7 chaptered Slayers fanfiction.


	6. No Escape

Disclaimer: Muwahaha. This chapter should be _really_ different, but I figured it'd be no fun if it was so soon. Now, I finally mention Kikyou in this chapter. Yes, she did have a connection with Inuyasha but I waited until this chapter to say anything. You'll get to see a little more of Inuyasha's soft side. Also the only reason I put her like I did... crimoney, you'll see.

****

Chapter Six: No Escape

Kagome waited for half an hour and he still wasn't out of the bathroom. Suddenly, the door cracked opened and a cloud of steam poured out. Through it, came Inuyasha. He was now dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He huffed and acted as if she wasn't there, heading into the bedroom "Inuyasha..." she stood up.

He turned, "What?"

"Answer me... please... I'm really confused."

"Look, I just... felt sorry for you..."

"W-What?"

"Don't think I like you like that or anything..." he said. The truth was he didn't really have an excuse for what he did. He just felt like doing it. There was no justification for it. He wasn't about to admit that he'd actually liked kissing her. He couldn't... not after...

"F-Felt sorry for me? Are you... serious? Why would you do something like that... That's not something you can just go around doing..." she whispered. 

"Well, I'm sorry, but it really didn't mean anything..." he looked away.

"So, do you just go around leading people on like this?!" she choked.

"Kagome!" he snapped.

"J-Just shut up! I don't want to see y-you right now." she hiccupped and began to leave.

"Hey!" he grabbed a hold of her wrist.

The look in her eyes made him freeze and the way she formed the words made him shudder, "Don't touch me... Please..." she said and left.

"Shit." he huffed. 

He jumped at a noise from behind him, there was a noise coming from the bathroom? He wasn't sure. He crept up slowly to the bathroom door, noticing a broken vase in the doorway, and in doing so met the flat end of a fireplace shovel and his world spun into darkness.

"He felt sorry for you? Kagome..."

"I don't know, Sango. All I know is that... it felt... right." she sighed.

"Are you in love with him?"

"I... don't know. I know that he pisses me off, he's rude, messy, he's cruel... but then again... he's sweet, he's a good cook, he knows how to cheer me up, he protects me, he never lets me down, he's there for me..."

"See, Kagome..."

"What?" 

"The good... outweighs the bad." Sango smiled.

"I suppose your right." she sighed, "Should I..."

"Go talk to him? Yeah. I mean, I've known Inuyasha for a while, he never says how he feels..."

"Okay..." she nodded to Sango, "Thanks..." she smiled and hugged her.

"Bye." she smiled.

Kagome smiled and left. Maybe she needed to admit how she felt first. It might be a little soon to love him, but she knew she felt things for him. She wanted to fully express it to him and break it into small words so he understood. She sighed and opened the door, only to find a window opened and a shattered vase, "I-Inuyasha?"

She walked further in to find a few dark red spots on the carpet. She panicked, what happened? Where was Inuyasha? He wasn't... there... Suddenly her eyes shot to the floor where a small puddle of blood lay with a note in it. She knelt down shakily and read it.

__

We have the cop, Inuyasha? Is that his name, sweets? I know you want him back. It's too bad, really, but if you want, take a long walk north at about 9 A.M. tomorrow evening. Walk far enough to get out of the city districts. We'll know where to find you.

She shook her head, that was no good. She knew if she went alone she might never come out alive, but she knew they'd know if she brought reinforcements, so she would have to brave it. She decided to clean up the mess and go to bed, she had a long day tomorrow.

Kagome woke up at eight o'clock sharp. She really didn't mean to, she'd even set her clock for eight forty-five. It didn't matter. She could have an early start. She found Inuyasha's gun stuffed under his pillow where he'd always had it. She took it. She pulled on a black button-up shirt, a pair of black Capri's and a black t-shirt. She wanted something she could move freely in, just in case she needed to run. She hid the gun under the jacket, she found a chest strap for the gun and pulled the button up shirt over, maybe they wouldn't notice? Of course she'd never shot a gun before. She'd loaded them before, only because she'd loaded Inuyasha's gun a few times. She honestly had no idea what she was doing. She found a pocket knife in Inuyasha's underwear drawer, she stuffed that in the side of her boot. If all went wrong she could just stab her problems away. In any case, she pulled out a large bottle of water, it was going to be a two hour walk to the outside of the city at least. She'd walked all over the place, she was more than capable at estimating how long this would take her. And so, she began her long walk.

"Are you awake yet, mutt?" one of the men kicked him in the leg.

"F-Fuck yourself." he choked.

"Nah, I can just have your little bitch do that for me when she gets here." the man grinned.

"Fuck off and die if you think you're gunna lay a hand on her!"

"Those are just the tranquilizers talking. We thought it might be a little too soon to do anything this irrational, but we figured, they'd never count on us kidnapping you seeing as how it's that girl we want." he grinned.

"Are you... Naraku?"

"My name is Musou. I am Naraku's heart. A branch of him." he said.

"What do you plan on doing?"

"You'll see in time." he said pulling from a sitting box, a syringe and a bottle. He carefully inserted the syringe into the bottle and filled it. He flicked the needle a few times and knelt down beside Inuyasha

Inuyasha's drowsiness was wearing fast due to his blood, he could feel himself bound by chains. He tugged at them, "Fucker... don't touch me." he pulled.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." the man leaned down and pressed the needle into his left arm.

"Let go!" he said, slurring a bit.

He stood and smiled brightly at Inuyasha, "Thank God I don't have to take care of you anymore."

"W-What?"

Before he could blink an eye a blurring image with long black hair came into the room. All he could really see was a red skirt and a white t-shirt, "Hello, Inuyasha..."

"No... way..." he breathed. He'd forgotten about her. He'd blocked it from his heart for the longest time. He'd never thought about it... When he met Kagome it struck him, but after that there were no more thoughts of his pain.

"I'm sorry, did you... think I was dead?" the womanly voice asked.

"You... faked..."

"I did..." she sighed, "Don't worry, Inuyasha, everything will be okay soon. We can be together again." she smiled and kissed him full on the lips.

Everything around him turned to gray, and then finally black.

Kagome wiped the sweat dripping from her brow. It was _really freaking hot_. She was now hiking along a main road beside a cliff. She decided it best to hike with traffic seeing as how the cliff scared the living crap out of her. She'd been walking outside of the city limits for two hours now. She was hot, she was tired, she had to pee... Not only that, she wanted this whole thing to be over. She knew this was probably the last day she'd ever see, but if she could do something great, she'd like to be remembered. She was going to save Inuyasha, she was going to make sure he survived, because she knew now, she would never let anything happen to him. Ever. Even if it took her life.

"Do you see her yet?" Naraku's voice bellowed over the headphones.

"No, you impatient idiot." Kagura snorted. She was sick of his shit anyways.

"Go ahead, keep talking like that. You_ could_ be out of a job."

"I'm one of the few lackeys you have. You wouldn't fire me."

"Shut up. Keep looking." he ordered and hung up.

"I hate him." she sighed.

"Put up with it a bit longer. Once we get her, we blackmail, then kill him. It's that simple." said Kanna.

"I know. I just don't know if I can stand to hear his voice anymore." she sighed.

Kanna pointed, "Is that her?"

Kagura's head snapped around, "Yeah, I think so. What's she doing here though?"

"Pull over then. I'll get her." she whispered.

Kagome blinked as a car pulled over beside her, how? She'd left early. It didn't matter, she needed to run, but just as she had someone had jumped out of the car. This only motivated her to move faster, she picked up the pace but it was to no avail. A damp funny smelling cloth was smothering her face and soon the world faded away into darkness.

AN: AHEM. End.. of chapter!! ^_~ 


	7. Kagome to the Rescue?

Disclaimer: Hahaha, finally a chapter seven! I'm really sorry for the long wait. Things have been hella hectic lately. I hate being a Senior...

**Chapter Seven: Kagome to the Rescue? **

****

****

When she woke up she could see some fuzzy gray and then it faded into a nice evened out color of brown and a white blur, "Helpful..." she muttered ready to raise her hand to her head. Ready to, but she couldn't, her hands were tied, "Bloody hell..." she whimpered. She blinked as her surroundings came into focus, "Inuyasha?"

"What?" he grunted.

"You're awake?"

"I wish I wasn't, are you okay? Hurt or anything?"

"Except for major rope burn, no, you?"

"Nothing major." he said, "A small kick to the ribs, actually I think he cracked one of them."

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault." she hung her head.

Apparently they were in a storeroom of some kind. There were boxes and tarps covering other boxes all over the room. At one end sat Inuyasha, hands behind his back, handcuffed to a cast iron stove and on the other, Kagome, tied to a very old wagon, "This sucks."

"I know." she conceded.

"I'm going to get us out of here, okay?" he looked at her.

"You can leave, but I won't be able to stand."

"Why?"

"Well aside from being really tired, they drugged me to the point where my left is my right and my feet are my hands. I think they paralyzed me." she said slowly.

"Fucking wonderful." he grunted and tugged at the handcuffs.

"Inuyasha... you're going to hurt yourself." she slurred.

"It's better than dieing here." he said and with another loud grunt ripped the handcuffs from the stove.

"Their still on... you know..."

"I'm aware _Miss Obvious_, but at least their broken and I can move around freely." he said as he slowly crept across the floor to her aid, "Bloody hell girl what have you done?" he grimaced, Kagome probably hadn't noticed that she wasn't in much pain because there was so much dried blood on her wrists it was preventing the rope from rubbing with her skin. He sighed and slid his long nails across the rope, cutting her free.

"Thank you..." she whispered.

"No, thank you, Kagome. For telling me how much of an asshole I was." he picked her slump body up and opened the window by a large pile of wood. He set his feet atop the sill and took a bold leap outwards. There was a valley service in the lot across the street. There he could find a car.

The small Honda Civic raced down the highway at an incredible speeds. Inuyasha fishtailed around the sharp turn and pressed his foot on the gas.

"Inuyasha... wouldn't you like to slow down...?" Kagome said, trying her best to hang on for dear life without looking too enthused by the whole situation. She was still higher than any Russian satellite.

"Not if you want to get away." he said still pressuring his foot against the gas pedal.

"I'm serious, though! We might get in a an accident!" she sighed.

"It's better than being back there with those jerks!"

"Oh shit..." Kagome said as she turned around in her seat.

"What did you just say?"

"Behind." 

He looked into rearview window to see a fast approaching Jeep Cherokee. He cursed his luck 

and gave it a little more gas, "Hang on, kid." 

"Inuyasha, the turn's too sharp!!" she cried, now burying her head in the seat.

Inuyasha tried his best to make it, but it was to no avail, the car smashed through the guardrail and over the open ocean.

"Oh my God, Inuyasha!!" she screamed.

"Kagome! Unfasten your belt!"

"What?!" 

"You're belt, dammit!" he snarled and reached over unclasping her seatbelt and pulling her into the driver's side. He slammed the door opened and made a jump into the water.

"Kagome?" she heard, she could see her mother's face, calling her to wake up. She knew she had to be dead if her mother was calling her. 

Her mother hovered over her worriedly, in a very motherly fashion, "Are you all right, darling?"

"M-Mom…? But how? You, grandpa and Souta… were all… Oh mom!" she hugged her mother impulsively. Had it all been a dream? But it was so… real… Everything? Their deaths, her hiding… even… Inuyasha? But… she didn't _want_ Inuyasha to be a dream. She actually started liking him… No, maybe she had died as well? Then Inuyasha… How was he handling it? Wait… he didn't care right? They were just… She was just another case to him… Right?

She sobbed and buried her head into her mothers shoulder,  "Did I die… mom? Was it all just a dream? What am I going to do…? Inuyasha's probably worried. He's… I left him…"

"Oh, Kagome… it'll be okay… You'll see Inuyasha very soon." 

"What do you mean? They aren't going to kill him?! Or is he dieing… right beside me?" she wondered.

"Of course not. You're very much alive. But, we wanted you to know…"

"…Be happy, Kagome." a unison of two voices came from behind her mother.

She looked over, "Grandpa? Souta?" she blinked.

"Now, wake up, Kagome." her mother smiled.

"What?"

"Come on, Kagome, wake up..."

Her eyes fluttered opened, "What..."

A loud sigh was heard, "For the love of... You're okay..." the voice said and embraced her, whoever it was, was burrowing their face in her neck.

This caused her to blush, "What's... going on...?" Her eyes opened fully to reveal a long white mane and a soaking wet black shirt, "Inu... yasha?"

He pulled his face away and gave her a small smile, "How do you feel, Kagome?"

"I'm okay..." she felt like she was half lifted off he ground, and when she took it all in, she was. Inuyasha was holding her to him while she lay sprawled out in his lap.

"Good..." he turned away and coughed, "We have to get out of here..."

"I had a day pack but-wait, get out of where?" she hadn't been paying much attention to anything, except him.

"They pulled us out of the water... Don't ask me why... But they saved us, sort of. They threw us into this... room..." he stared off blankly, still tightly holding the young girl.

She pulled his arms from around her and scooted out of his lap, "Thank you for watching me." she smiled as she turned to him.

"Eh, we're in this together, right?" he gave a small smirk.

She turned back around, "If you can stand being around me for more than a two hour time span.

He snorted, but said nothing.

She tried to get up, but he wouldn't let her go, "Let me up, I need to walk around a bit."

"I'm sorry."

What had he...

"I'm sorry, Kagome, I'm sorry that I can't be of any use to you. I'm sorry I can't protect you, I'm sorry that all I ever did was put you through hell." he sighed.

She turned around to him, his head hung low. Poor Inuyasha, he'd done more than he thought for her. She put her hand under his chin and lifted it to look into her eyes, "No, I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything but be a stump and a thorn in your backside..." she smiled.

He blinked as she continued. A thorn in... No. Anything but. She was _anything but_ a thorn. He just, tried so hard to brush her off, tried so hard to not get attached to her, that he ended up betraying himself in the process. She looked like... But she wasn't... Not after what he'd seen. She was nothing like that...

"...and that I could never do anything but cry and mope around. I could have made myself more useful." she sighed, "But you were always the gutsy one. You were-" she was cut off.

Inuyasha kissed her.

He'd thought she'd held up her end of the bargain fine. But she just kept babbling about how useless she was. About how much of a pain in the ass she was. So, he kissed her. There was one way to shut her up.

His lips crushed against hers in the most passionate of kisses and his hand tangled into her hair, pulling her into the kiss. It seemed violent and hard, but it really wasn't, considering a few minutes after he'd kissed her she responded... 

Her arms went tight around his neck and torso, while his crushed against her petite waist, sending them both crashing to the ground. This, however, only encouraged this moment of heated passion. Although it seemed it wasn't possible, the kiss deepened and went on for a few more minutes.

Inuyasha savagely made his way down her cheek to her neck, passionately kissing away all the doubts she had had about what his thoughts of her were.

Kagome groaned, Inuyasha... was a _great_ kisser. _Great_. She shuddered when he began nipping away at her neck, she thought she might die. She'd never experienced anything close to such a feeling in her life. Her hands came up around his head and she did what she had wanted to do since she met him.

She massaged his ears.

This cause a eruption of what sounded like a growl from Inuyasha's chest as his mouth pressed harder against her neck and made it's way to the other side.

_Oh... damn... _his body shuddered as well when she grabbed hold of his sensitive ears, this only made him more passionate with his attentions to her neck. He stopped suddenly, they were doing this here?

They were being held captive for the love of god. Oh well, something to pass the time... He leaned up to look down at her blushing face.

Kagome was breathing very heavy, "Inuyasha...?"

"Yeah?" was his hoarse response.

"Can I tell you something without you getting embarrassed?"

"What?"

"Should we really be doing this here? We're kind of being held captive..." she looked away.

He leaned down and kissed her again, "I didn't mean to get so carried away, but, there has to be something to pass the time, right?" he smirked.

She blushed, looking a little offended, "Why did you kiss me...? And this time, I want to know."

He smiled, "Because, Kagome... I think I'm falling for you."

Her eyes suddenly looked very pained, but to his surprise she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, crying.

He understood at this point, so, he held her just as tight and that's how they spent the first night they were captured.

AN: Woah... _I_ didn't even expect that... or did I... oh well, I updated.


	8. One Last Stand

Disclaimer: My gawd, I'm so sorry to make you all wait. I've just been so busy with work I haven't had time to sit down. Imagine... sitting in an arcade all day... with so much noise... and so many... children. But I bet your wondering what the deal is with Kagome? Why has Kikyou stepped into the picture all of a sudden?

****

Chapter Eight: One Last Stand

Kagome groggily woke up with the sudden awareness that there was a heavy weight laying atop her... Oh yeah... Inuyasha.

"You two look comfy." a dry feminine voice echoed through the air.

Inuyasha snapped awake and slowly turned his head, "So... I wasn't dreaming..."

"It feels as though it all was, doesn't it, Inuyasha...? It was all so sudden."

"Why did you save us?" he retorted angrily.

"I saved _you_, because you're mine. I saved that copy, because she has something I want... And it's not you, lover."

"Naraku didn't..."

"Do away with me?" she laughed mockingly at him, "You fool. I was _helping_ him. And now, I'm doing him one last favor."

"And what's that, bitch?" Inuyasha growled.

She suddenly narrowed her eyes, it hit him all at once. Ofuda spells. Lots and lots of ofuda spells. He was pinned to the floor and struggled to move, "What are you playing at you back-stabbing bitch?!"

She took a slow stride towards Kagome, who was frozen in fear, "Should I do it here? So he can watch? Or... somewhere private, where there won't be a disturbance? I think... I should take you somewhere private." she chuckled. Her facade had changed so quickly Kagome hadn't seen it coming. And boy, did it ever come full blast. A surge of purple energy pulsed through the girl's body and Kagome fell limp in Kikyou's grip.

"You fucking bitch! What have you done?!"

"Naraku's considers her a threat, If I do away with her, he'll let me free. I will not pass this up." she told him and carelessly started dragging Kagome away by her arm, "And you will not interfere, you disgusting half-breed."

He howled against the restraints holding him, but as soon as Kikyou shut the door... he could move. He quickly ran for the door when a powerful energy sent him flailing backwards headfirst. He crashed into the boxes behind him, "Son of a _BITCH!_"

He would find a away out, if it was the last thing he ever did... ever.

****

Kagome groaned, that _hurt_. It hurt like hell. What had she done? She saw electric and felt electric course through her body then, BAM, out like a light. That was all she remembered. She found herself unable to move and what was that smell? Like... rotting eggs... "I think I'm going to be sick..." she looked over to a crate that had been laying between the tubs. There was a gun... then she looked down to find her holster strap missing. It was _her_ gun. Damn.

"Urasuei, come." a voice from the side called, "Drain it all."

"W-What?" Kagome looked down. She was laying in this tub full of herbs and a thick green liquid, "What's... going on?"

Kikyou, the look alike, had been in a similar situation, only she seemed to be doing it willingly, "You have my soul, girl. I want it all back."

"If I have your soul... how are you... alive?" she breathed.

"A year ago... do you recall passing out? And...not quite remembering the rest of it?" said an old women, hunching over as she entered the room.

"How... do you know about that?" she gaped in awe.

"Urasuei was kind enough to revive me. And unfortunately, she knew I'd been reincarnated. I was so close to living again. Very close. Then Naraku interfered. He wanted me alive for his own purposes. So, he agreed to make it easier for Urasuei, if he helped her revive me, he would own half of my soul. Unfortunately, the other half never came back!" she yelled at Kagome.

Kagome winced, "And... it's me... who has the rest?" she blinked.

"That's right, girl. I'm here to take what's rightfully mine." she glowered at her.

"What the fuck?!?!" he beat on the door, "Let me out you scum sucking bitch!!" Inuyasha growled, he had _had _it with this. The ofuda's kept him from opening the door from the inside, they must have been plastered to the door on the outside, because it wasn't budging. The ones laying around him much have been of a different kind, maybe they sealed on command? The ones outside however... His ears trained on the door as he heard footsteps coming, goody, some more drugs! He stepped back ready to pounce whoever it may be.

"That has to be it." said a very familiar female voice.

"That's seems a little obvious."

"You moron, let's just check it anyways..."

"It's locked."

"And I have lock picks."

"Then unlock it!"

"Move away and I will! You lecher."

"_Fine._" was the venomous response.

There was a few jiggles of the handle and a sound 'click', and the door swung opened, two shadowed figures standing there with guns, "Inuyasha!!"

"Sango? Miroku? How?" he gaped.

"Kagome left us a note. We followed her and that stupid car to the warehouse, and then it took us-"

"Me."

"Shut the hell up. _Then_, it took us two days to find you guys. Damn!" she huffed.

"Kagome's in trouble. We have to find her." he said shortly.

Sango nodded and tossed him a gun, "Here. Whatever ofuda charms are laid out we can get them."

He nodded and took off quickly down the hallway with Miroku and Sango bringing up the rear.

"Why can't I _move_..." she breathed, feeling very sick at this time.

"You won't be breathing soon, so just relax." Urasuei smiled at her.

"How much longer until the potion is absorbed?" Kikyou questioned.

"Another half hour." she smiled to the young woman.

"Inuyasha... I never eve... even... got to tell him..." Kagome said, a few stray tears making their way down her cheeks.

"Silence her." Kikyou sighed.

"Be quiet." she yelled to the young girl.

Suddenly, a shot rang out and Urasuei fell limp beside the tub, "That'll be enough of that."

Kagome turned her head as much as she could to see Naraku, "Suddenly, I feel even sicker..." she breathed.

"Silence." he snarled to her.

"Mmm..." she moaned again.

"Almost complete, my dear?" Naraku grinned at Kikyou.

"Nearly." she smiled.

"Good, good."

Musou came in as well. He smiled at Kikyou and kneeled down, brushing her damp bangs out of her face, "How much longer?" he smiled at her warmly.

"Half an hour." she smiled up at him.

He kissed her forehead, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you, too."

It wasn't Naraku she loved. It was Musou. Musou had a heart. Musou cared. She hadn't loved who he once was, but when Naraku completed pushing him out of her body, and the time she'd spent with him, she couldn't help but love him. He was kind.

Suddenly another shot rang out and Kagome had thought Naraku had killed someone else but his eyes had only widened before he fell into a lump on the floor. Musou had suddenly been tackled where he had been standing by Kikyou and it occured to her that someone had kneeled down next to her. She shot her head to the side to see Inuyasha kneeling beside her, "Hey.." he smiled.

"Inuyasha..." she gasped.

He grinned before being tackled to the side. It was Naraku.

She gasped, "Inuyasha!" she tried with all of her might and finally willed her limbs to start rocking the tub back and forth. It finally tipped when she hit it with a full force slam to the side. She rolled out, coughing and falling on her back.

Apparently, Kikyou had done the same and was now on her hands and knees, towering over Kagome. She smiled coyly down on the girl with a large brick in her hand, ready to swing downwards. Suddenly her eyes widened and looked down at the large knife protruding from her chest

Kagome had stabbed her.

She fell limply onto Kagome. Kagome had scooted out from under her weight and scooted towards the crate she'd been aiming for originally. She was lucky they didn't find her dagger, but her gun had been kinda obvious. She picked it up with weak hands and looked over to find Inuyasha and Naraku still battling it out. She turned the safety off and aimed. She was shaking, she might miss and hit Inuyasha. She was scared.

Inuyasha reached down to strangle the man but he was just too powerful. He tossed Inuyasha's hands away and swiftly took a swing for Inuyasha's head, missing by mere inches. He damned near got clipped by Naraku's fist. He found himself being shifted into the sir and landing with a thud. Ouch. He stood up again ready to close in on him but just as soon as he was ready to charge, Naraku fell limp to the ground in a heap. He turned his head to the side where a soaking wet Kagome lay on her side, with a smoking pistol.

"I hit him..." she gasped.

"Kagome..." he swallowed hard, looking back down at Naraku and back at her.

"He's dead! I killed him!" she dropped it.

"Shh! Shh..." he ran over to her and scooped her up, "Kagome, you saved my life! You saved yours!"

"I killed her too..." she let her neck crane over towards Kikyou.

He looked over at Kikyou. A large dagger sticking out of her chest, "She was going to kill you." he shrugged.

Miroku picked up his CB, "This is Miroku, we've infiltrated the warehouse and it seems one member was dead when we got here. Two others have been killed by Kagome Higurashi. Self defense."

Sango sighed and walked over to Naraku and nudged him. Suddenly his hand shot out and grabbed her leg out from under her.

Inuyasha fired on impulse. The left side of Naraku's head was blown onto the floor beside him.

Inuyasha sighed and looked down at Kagome, "No, I killed him."

He face crumpled and she buried her face in Inuyasha's shoulder, "You came!"

He smiled and encircled her in a tight embrace. He truly loved her.

AN: Well.. thas it for that chapter. One more I think.


	9. Past and Present

Disclaimer: Okay... this is it. Very short.

****

Chapter Nine: Past and Present

Kagome sat on the bed waiting for Inuyasha nervously. He'd gone to the store again and was to be back soon. She looked up at the clock. It was almost three. He left an hour ago.

Things were working out just fine at the present moment. Inuyasha had made all the arrangements and Kagome was staying with him. She had a part-time job at the Manga Shop and she was taking writing classes every Monday, Tuesday and Sunday. She had finally come to terms with everything and her feelings for Inuyasha.

She loved him.

Loved him so deeply she wanted to know everything. She wanted to share everything in return. When he got home... she wanted to know about Kikyou. She was sure he would tell her but, it seemed to be a soft spot.

Inuyasha slapped the bags down on the table and looked around the now well kept apartment, "Kagome?"

"In the bedroom, Inuyasha." she called

He smiled and walked over to her, "Hey, beautiful."

"Can I... talk to you?" she smiled weakly.

"Something wrong again?"

"I wanted to ask you, about Kikyou..." she looked away.

"Oh..." his puppy ears fell back.

"I... I love you. I want to know everything about you." she lifted her head, hopefully.

He blushed, but nodded quickly, "Kikyou was my partner way back when. We slowly fell in love. We went on like that for almost a year, loving each other in secret. Nothing ever... happened..." he blushed, "One day... we were on a job. Same guy. Naraku. Kikyou was infiltrating the building. I was down the street, waiting to bust some of his guys. I was hiding behind some crates and suddenly, the building exploded. I screamed and I was ready to run inside, but it caved in... I mourned her for... god, until I found you." he let a small smile show.

Kagome smiled a little too, "Inuyasha... do you really think you can be happy with me? As happy as you were with her? I mean... I know I'm not as witty, or as beautiful. I'm certainly not as mysterious... I know I can't-" she was abruptly cut off as Inuyasha's lips pressed against hers.

He pulled away and looked her dead in the eyes, "Kagome. I know I'm going to be happy with you. I've never had with Kikyou what I had with you. I've never hung on every gesture, every expression Kikyou had, because she didn't have a lot. I couldn't sit and wait to see what she'd say next because I loved hearing her talking, because she would hardly speak to me and I could never trust her, because she never fully trusted me. She didn't love me either. With you, I can be me. I can smile because you smile and the life you bring to a room makes the world worth it's troubles. I _love_ you, Kagome." he said, breathing at last.

"Inuyasha..." her mouth gaped opened, "I've never heard you so open."

"It was hard..." he looked to the side.

She put a hand on his face, "Thank you."

He leaned over and kissed her again, "No talking. It'll spoil the mood."

"There is no _mood_." she grinned.

"Maybe there will be..." he pulled a bag from the side of the bed and slid out a bottle of wine, "Don't worry, I'm only joking, but I did want to celebrate our new arrangements."

"That's fine with me." she smiled.

He smiled back, "I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

The End.


End file.
